Servant D4
: : Add 1 SIGNI from your trash to your hand.Category:Trash Recovery | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） ：あなたのトラッシュから'＜精元＞'のシグニ１枚を手札に加える。 | chneffect = | guard = Yes | set1 = WXK-D01 Red Doping | setnum1 = WDK01-018 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 4/26/2018 | flavor1 = 護んないってのもまあ一つの選択。 | artist1 = 斎創 | set2 = WXK-D03 Green Tentacle | setnum2 = WDK03-018 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2018 | flavor2 = こりゃあ護らんとね！ | artist2 = 斎創 | set3 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum3 = WXK01-121 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 4/26/2018 | flavor3 = ドガッと護ってあげる！ | artist3 = 斎創 | set4 = WXK-D05 Dual Paleness | setnum4 = WDK05-T18 | rarity4 = ST | date4 = 6/21/2018 | flavor4 = あんまり遠くまで行っちゃダメだよ！ | artist4 = 斎創 | set5 = WXK-D06 Dual Blood | setnum5 = WDK06-R18 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 6/21/2018 | flavor5 = 攻めてばかりいられない！ | artist5 = 斎創 | set6 = WXK-D07 Dual Plant | setnum6 = WDK07-Y18 | rarity6 = ST | date6 = 10/25/2018 | flavor6 = 風にも負けない！ | artist6 = 斎創 | set7 = WXK-D08 Dual Blast | setnum7 = WDK08-Y18 | rarity7 = ST | date7 = 10/25/2018 | flavor7 = Strong! 堅！ | artist7 = 斎創 | set8 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum8 = SPK10-03-T | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 12/28/2018 | flavor8 = またチャレンジしてね！ | artist8 = 村上ゆいち | set9 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Top Prizes | setnum9 = SPK11-03 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 12/28/2018 | flavor9 = その栄誉をここに称えよう！ | artist9 = 村上ゆいち | set10 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum10 = SPK10-03-A | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 1/12/2019 | flavor10 = またチャレンジしやぁ！ | artist10 = 村上ゆいち | set11 = Side B WIXOSS Cup Participation Awards | setnum11 = SPK12-03 | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 1/13/2018 | flavor11 = またチャレンジしようか！ | artist11 = 村上ゆいち | set12 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum12 = SPK10-03-O | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 1/19/2019 | flavor12 = またチャレンジしてな！ | artist12 = 村上ゆいち | set13 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum13 = SPK10-03-F | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 1/19/2019 | flavor13 = またチャレンジしんしゃい！ | artist13 = 村上ゆいち | set14 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum14 = SPK10-03-M | rarity14 = SP | date14 = 2/2/2019 | flavor14 = まだチャレンジすてね！ | artist14 = 村上ゆいち | set15 = WXK-D09 Blue Umr | setnum15 = WDK09-018 | rarity15 = ST | date15 = 4/20/2019 | flavor15 = これ以上…は！ | artist15 = 斎創 | set16 = WXK-D11 White Emma | setnum16 = WDK11-018 | rarity16 = ST | date16 = 4/20/2019 | flavor16 = ママが私だけのために作ってくれた―宝物なの～コニー～ | artist16 = 約束のネバーランド | set17 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum17 = WXK06-099 | rarity17 = ST | date17 = 4/20/2019 | flavor17 = 百聞は一戦に如かず | artist17 = 斎創 | set18 = WXK-DF03 Start WIXOSS with Tama and Win by Returning Cards to the Hand! | setnum18 = WDK-F03-18 | rarity18 = ST | date18 = 5/25/2019 | flavor18 = あんまり遠くまで行っちゃダメだよ！ | artist18 = 斎創 | set19 = WXK-DF04 Start WIXOSS with Ril and Win by Evolution! | setnum19 = WDK-F04-18 | rarity19 = ST | date19 = 5/25/2019 | flavor19 = 攻めてばかりいられない！ | artist19 = 斎創 | set20 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum20 = WXK07-102 | rarity20 = C | date20 = 6/29/2019 | flavor20 = ﾔﾗｾﾃｲﾀﾀﾞｷﾏｽｯ( ﾟω^　)ゝ | artist20 = 斎創 | set21 = WXK-D14 Red Tawil | setnum21 = WDK14-018 | rarity21 = ST | date21 = 8/31/2019 | flavor21 = コンピューターデータの最小単位じゃない？ | artist21 = 斎創 | set22 = WXK-D16 Nijisanji WIXOSS Battle Set | setnum22 = WDK16-18 | rarity22 = ST | date22 = 8/31/2019 | flavor22 = 今日も神の御加護があらんことを…。～シスター・クレア～ | artist22 = しぐれうい | set23 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum23 = WXK08-099 | rarity23 = C | date23 = 8/31/2019 | flavor23 = 今日も神の御加護があらんことを…。～シスター・クレア～ | artist23 = しぐれうい | set24 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum24 = WXK09-111 | rarity24 = C | date24 = 10/26/2019 | flavor24 = Turning a SIGNI or LRIG sideways is called downing! シグニやルリグを横向きに することをダウンと言うよ！ | artist24 = 斎創 | set25 = 555 Yen Deck Bonus 2 | setnum25 = SPK20-04 | rarity25 = SP | date25 = 11/30/2019 | flavor25 = ５周年っす！ | artist25 = 斎創 | set26 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum26 = WXK10-102 | rarity26 = C | date26 = 2/22/2020 | flavor26 = おはかせ～。 ～葉加瀬冬雪～ | artist26 = 夜ノみつき }}